


All Dolled Up

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Doll Play, Drabble, Dress Up, Gen, Nijika, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: Perceptor has been having a bad week. Who can blame him if he wants to feel a little fancy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this inspired by the Nijika, Herzpalter's comics about Drift and the Nijika, (Seriously go check them out they're really funny! :D) And also because when I'm having a bad day I'll still play dress-up by putting on like my old prom dress or something and styling my hair until I feel better.

Perceptor was not hiding in his hab suite. He was not currently transplanting his consciousness into a doll. He was not currently playing with his “hair” as a stress relief.

Alright he was but it had been a very bad week. Half of Brainstorm’s experiments had blown up and ruined some of his own, he couldn’t seem to say the right things to others, he was stressed, and on top of that he’d been having nightmares. So if doing a mental-uplink to a small doll and playing dress-up helped him calm down, he was in the comfort and privacy of his own hab suite.

Undoing the elaborate style he had left the hair in the last time he was in the doll body, he let it hang loosely as he pulled open a small, nondescript box he normally tucked away in his hab. Pulling out a few different outfits, he couldn’t decide on one as he ran his fingers through his bangs.

He didn’t want something with frills and lace, considering he wasn’t in the mood to have that kind of texture touching him. He hadn’t had the chance to try on a dress he had made properly, a plain blue one that humans referred to as a “summer dress.” He hadn’t managed to add any details to it due to the shoddy scraps he was working with for most of his new creations, but it fit fine as he slipped it over his head.

Grabbing a comb, he began to brush out the doll hair to make sure it wasn’t tangled. Twisting it into the elaborate style he was thinking of wouldn’t work if it was full of snarls.

He was so focused on the intricate braids and pins he would need for the updo, he hadn’t realized the door to his habsuite had opened until someone was questioningly calling his name.

“Perceptor!” Alright, more an exclamation of shock, but it did get his attention. Turning around, he noticed Brainstorm standing in the doorway, looking between his offline frame and the small doll he was currently inhabiting.

“Yes?” He was more annoyed than anything. He didn’t quite care if the others found out this was how he relaxed, but he had told Brainstorm before not to intrude in his habsuite.

“Wait,” whipping his helm down to the doll, Perceptor could physically see the gears in Brainstorm’s processor moving as he attempted to put two and two together.

“Why are you a doll?”

After far too much explanation of what he was doing, Perceptor finally convinced the other that yes, he was fine, his frame wasn’t in danger, and no, Brainstorm wasn’t allowed to manhandle and play with him as a doll, he was trying to clear his processor.

But Perceptor would be lying if he wasn’t thankful when, the next time they stopped off on a planet that catered to both organics and cybernetic lifeforms, he came into his habsuite to find a pile of fabric on his berth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :D Thank you for reading!


End file.
